


A-Z Fruk

by SpecsWritesStuff



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: :), F/F, F/M, FACE Family, FrUK, M/M, Nyo!England, Nyo!France, hetalia face family, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: 26 little drabbles about my favorite couple :) Hopefully I can get 2 drabbles up every day for 13 days! My schedule may be thrown off for school :’)





	1. A is for ASMR...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this flows alright!! I didn’t reread or re-edit once I finished! I’m just so eager to get them posted!!

“Mr. Kirkland, I think I know something that would help you relax” Arthur held back his urge to scoff “It’s called A.S.M.R, look it up when you get home. It’s soothing sounds and soft talking, there’s all sorts of things to listen to. Hundreds of channels who make that sort of content. I think that those sounds will help calm you”

Arthur nodded along and wrote down what she told him to. Of course he didn’t believe that some soft chatting and glass clinking could help his rage but at this point, he had to try anything in order to keep his job. He’d had a bit of a tussle with a coworker, you see, which ended in Arthur paying a large dentists bill and being sent straight to the HR counselor for help. 

Once he got home, he delved into the world of ASMR. He just had to get it over with, procrastination would only felt the inevitable. Arthur scrolled through the disgusting depths of Youtube, cringing his way through slime channels and floral foam crushing. He then tried the food eating channels and clicked out as soon as he clicked in, unable to stand the wet, grotesque chewing sounds. Especially when they were amplified so much, the chewing only made him...angrier inside. 

It took another hour or two, time really flies when you’re sucked into internet worm holes, before he stumbled upon a Frenchman’s channel. Of course, Arthur typically wouldn’t listen to a frog chat at him but the video’s thumbnail enticed him- not because the man was handsome or anything of the sort. Of course not. 

Arthur sprawled out on the sofa, closing his eyes as he began listening.

“Bonjour, mon Amour” the voice purred “I hope you have had a lovely day...What have I been up to? Oh nothing much. I walked my dog, took out the trash...Nothing special at all” 

A soft smile came to Arthur’s face as he listened along- No, he wasn’t enjoying it. He just...was thinking about something from work...yeah, he wasn’t smiling because of this frog!

“Ever since I started my new job, I have not had much time for painting. So I’m going to do a bit of that today. I have everything planned out, all of my paints set out on for table” the man picked up a container of paint, daintily popping the top open with a soft, ‘click’. “This orange is brand new, I ran out after I painted that sunset last month” he stopped talking and slowly peeled the top off of the paint, a soothing ‘pssshhhhh’ filling the ear phones Arthur wore. “How was that? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did” the video went on for another half an hour. The man painted, letting the sounds of bristles on canvas fill the room, the soothing ‘plop’s of brushes being swished around in water to clean then, the occasional soft chatter about work and self care. 

When it was all over, Arthur found himself scrolling through the frog’s channel to find something else. 

His name was Francis, ‘FrancisASMR’ which was not a creative name but it got the point across. Another thumbnail caught Arthur’s eye, seeing the handsome blonde with a pot of soup titled ‘Cook with me! ASMR! Cutting vegetables, soft sizzling, chatting and more’. Now he was really drawn in. Arthur closed his eyes once more and found himself sucked into Francis’ kitchen. 

Another forty minutes passed, his earphones being filled with sizzling, chopping and a melodic voice, just as the title of the video had described. He kept watching for hours, finally flopping into bed to be lulled to sleep by brushstrokes and French babbling.

“Bonjour, mon Amour”

“Mm...hey...” Arthur mumbled 

“I hope you’re doing well”

“Yeah...yeah couldn’t be better...”

“I’m doing great. Today, I want to show you my collection of cologne”

“Huh..?” He cracked an eye open, squinting at his clock

“I have a wide variety of old bottles, some of these were my fathers” He was met with the sound of soft tapping, fingernails hitting glass ever so softly. There was a gently ‘psshht!’ as the cologne was sprayed.

Arthur felt stupid now for thinking that Francis was in his room...He felt even more idiotic for wishing he was...

He blushed and ripped his earphones out, stomping off to the bathroom to get ready for work.

• • •

After another hard day of work, Arthur decided to look into this man he’d been listening to for a week now. He went I to the search bar on YouTube and typed ‘FrancisASMR’, letting the search results take him to different pages. A certain thumbnail stood out...”FrancisASMR used to do WHAT? | Educating the audience episode 7” 

This was certainly peaking his interest...What had Francis done? Drugs? Was he a criminal? He didn’t seem the type to be a criminal? He clicked the video without even thinking, skipping the intro and sponsor ramble to get to the good stuff. 

“As you all may know, the French YouTuber ‘FrancisASMR’ has been a growing channel over the last few months. Many enjoy his voice and the way he interacts with the audience but is there something familiar about him? If you frequented Pornhub about two years ago, then his voice should ring a bell-“ Arthur blushed deeply and yanked his earphones out, covering his face in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed but he just was! It took a few minutes to recover from that before he could listen again. “Francis was known as ‘Versailles’ on the site, regularly posing audio porn for his audience and even sending his supporters their own seven minute clip for twenty euros. He hasn’t been active at all in the past few months and he has repeatedly deleted comments bringing up his Pornhub alter ego” Yeah...That was understandable “Some if his Patrons say that you can still commission him for dirty or PG audio to this day! So support him if you want to! You already know I’m subscribed”

Arthur clicked out of the video, going back to Francis’ page to try to find a link to his Patreon. Francis hadn’t mentioned it in any videos he’d seen and he wanted to support him-...What..? He was a grown man! He was allowed to spend his money however he pleased! Once he got in, he immediately sent Francis forty euros, trying to get his attention. It took a day or two to get a response out of him but Francis did end up sending him a lovely ‘thank you’ clip of audio, telling him how much he appreciated the support and how a little money goes a long way for him.

‘Francis, I don’t think I can thank you enough. The money probably cannot do my gratitude justice. I’ve been consistently listening to your videos lately and I must say, they’ve helped me overcome my temper. Really, you’re helping more than you think you are. -Arthur K.’

The two struck up conversation, sending emails back and forth for a few weeks, bonding over books and food...And after about a month of this, Francis offered to call him. Flustered and unprepared, Arthur naturally said yes.


	2. B is for Boots...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice dreams of her wife in her new, Versace boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13ish... :)

“Do you like them?” 

“They’re a bit gaudy, don’t you think?” Alice sat on their ottoman in the living   
room as her wife strutted around. Chunky heels clicked across the wood floors, the zippers of those horrid boots clinking around.

“I think they’re lovely! Don’t you like the detail on the buckles? Magnifique, non?”

“Love, you can get those shoes for forty pounds at any old shoe store. I don’t think those are worth anything over that”

Marianne didn’t seem to like Alice’s statement at all. She crossed her arms and narrows her eyes “Alice! They’re Versace!”

“And I ordered my shoes online from Adidas” the couple scoffed at each other. Alice threw her arms in the air “Okay fine! They’re nice shoes!”

“I don’t believe you now! You just insulted them so I cannot take you seriously!” Marianne picked up the bunches of tissue paper and her shoe box off of the floor, setting them on the coffee table “I’m going to wear them to work out of spite!”

“Dear god...”

“Oh yes! I’ll make sure everyone sees them”

“It isn’t like those monstrosities can be ignored” Alice commented, getting up to at least kiss her goodbye. Marianne dodged the kiss and bounced off to the door. “Hey! I don’t even get a goodbye?”

“Goodbye, Alice. I hope you’re jealous!”

“Impossible!”

Alice watched from the window, making sure Marianne got to the car safely and backed out of their driveway without hitting the mailbox...again. She fed the cats and decided to go sit in bed and read. Yeah! She hasn’t had time for that in awhile! Some quality time between herself and Sherlock Holmes! Alice pulled her scraggly hair up into a messy ponytail as she made her way down the hall to their bedroom, the cats happily following at her feet. She crawled into bed and dug around in her bedside drawers for her book. Ah yes, chapter six...

Alice slouched against the pillows, the comforter tucked up to her neck to keep her warm and comfortable. Eventually, the words on the pages became muddled together...She could barely keep her eyes open...

• • •

“Alice..”

“Mm...”

“Alice, Amour, wake up” Alice was sprawled across the sofa, Marianne standing over her in her underwear, her beautiful golden locks framing her face 

“What- Hey!- where are your clothes?!”

“I took them off-“

“You’re right in front of the window, someone’s gonna see you- what the fuck are those?!” Alice happened to look down...spotting the offensive boots from earlier. She was getting an up close look now, the shiny leather clinging to her wife’s calves...the heels looked a bit smaller than she remembered but those stupid zippers were still clanking around-

“These? I thought you liked these” Marianne purred, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Alice blushed deeply and looked away, unable to make eye contact when she was so flustered. 

“Marie...love, someone’s gonna see...” she mumbled hopelessly, wrapping her arms around her as Marianne’s warm hands slid up her nightshirt, helping her take it off.

An amused smile graced the blonde’s face, fuchsia lipstick a tad smeared from all the kisses she’d been giving “If you don’t want to be seen, let’s just do this then” she helped Alice up, laying her in the floor in front of the sofa, the beige rug soft against her back. Marianne stood again, smirking devilishly down at her. 

Alice’s face couldn’t be any more red as she laid there, ogling her wife. She opened her mouth to say something when one of those horrid boots pressed into her chest. 

“H-Hey-“

“What’s the matter darling? I thought you liked to play rough” Marie teased, practically grinning at her. Alice tried to stammer something but all that came out was flustered nonsense. The chunky heel dug a bit more into her chest, forcing a groan out of her “You like that, don’t you?

“You...you know damn well- It’s too bad those shoes are...So...So fuckin’ ugly...”

Marianne laughed and shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did “Oh lapin, looks like I’ll have to make you change your mind”

Alice’s eyes widened, watching at her wife slipped her panties off, reaching down to-

RING RING....RING RING...

Alice jolted up, her glasses nearly flying off of her face. She flapped around as she tried to locate her phone. She found it under the bundle of covers, quickly answering

“Hello?!”

“Alice? Are you alright..? I was wondering if we had any peppers, the vegetable stand by that tea place you like is open-“

“Yeah- yeah I’m fine! Go ahead and get some damn peppers! Goodbye!” Alice frantically hung up, a flustered mess. She took her glasses off and covered her face, groaning into her hands “Fuckin’ hate Versace...”


	3. C is for Cheese...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm...shredded cheese...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I thought the idea was cute! For @impulsive-hws-blog on tumblr cause this was originally their idea!!

Rustle...rustle...patter patter patter...Rustle...

Arthur groaned a little and sat up, looking around in his sleepy haze. The clock read three in the morning...Nothing good happens at three in the morning. 

He registered the empty bed beside him and sighed, fumbling with the lamp to turn it on, proving that his boyfriend wasn’t there. Arthur sighed again, a bit louder this time, utterly annoyed that he’d been woken up at such a time. He threw on his slippers and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, trudging out into the hall.

Rustle rustle...”Merde ... c'est le truc...” 

Ah, so it was coming from the kitchen. He went down the hall and rounded the corner, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight before him. 

Francis stood in front of the fridge, illuminated by the bit of light that came from it. He had a bag of shredded cheese on one hand and a can of whipped cream on the counter behind him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen with shredded cheese in his palm and in his mouth 

“What the hell, Francis? Do you know what time it is?” Arthur flicked the kitchen lights on, both of them flinching at the change in lighting. Francis shoved the cheese bag back into the fridge, eyes wide 

“Don’t tell my professor! I’m supposed to be refined!” He complained

“I see culinary school hasn’t changed you one bit, huh? Still eating cheese straight from the bag! It isn’t even good cheese!”

“It is good! Don’t act like you haven’t eaten it right from the bag, I’ve seen you do it!”

“The difference between you and I, love, is that I don’t snack on cheese at three in the morning” Arthur snorted. He grabbed the cab of whipped cream, putting it away and closing the fridge, grabbing Francis by the arm to tug him back to bed “C’mon...it’s too cold to be sleeping alone” Francis huffed as he followed along, shutting the lights off. He gave the fridge a final, longing gaze as he was led down the hall. 

The two crawled back into bed, settling into each others’ arms, the peace being disturbed by a chuckle 

“What’s so funny?”

“You smell like cheap cheese”


	4. D is for Deaf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is deaf and sometimes, during arguments with his husband, he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Francis sign back at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, there may be errors, sorry!!

‘Arthur, look at me!’ Francis signed with a huff, following his husband as he got up to stomp off to the kitchen. He waited until Arthur was facing him again to continue signing ‘You’re not getting out of this! How are we supposed to afford a new sofa? You can’t just buy something like that without consulting me first’ He insisted, watching as Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. 

Arthur lost his hearing when he was very young and had learned sign language very early on so when it came to rapid, angry signing, Arthur had the upper hand. 

‘I thought it was a nice thing to do, jeez! You’ve been complaining about that old thing for months! I thought I’d surprise you! Like that time you bought a television as a surprise! A television! Am I not allowed to do something nice for you?’

Francis watched closely, studying Arthur’s expressions and signs. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter ‘You’re more than welcome to surprise me but the television was second hand, this sofa looks expensive-‘

‘It was only four hundred pounds! That isn’t terrible. It would have been six hundred but I got it on sale! With a coupon’ Arthur crossed his arms with a cocky smile, raising a brow at him. It was hard to argue with that...The couch was nice...And when you had a bad back the way Francis did, the springs in the old sofa would just destroy you. Hmm...

‘Well, maybe we could go back to the furniture store together and just look around and-’ Francis offered but stopped midway, glaring at his husband as he closed his eyes. 

That bastard! Arthur just stood there with that smirk on his face, eyes closed so he couldn’t see Francis’ signs anymore. Francis huffed and made his way over to his lover, pulling him into a hug. Arthur sighed contently and wrapped his arms around him, somewhat smug since he’d technically won he argument, even if it wasn’t a ‘fair’ win, he’d still won. 

Arthur pulled away after awhile, opening his eyes so they could talk again ‘So? Are we going to go sit on the new sofa? Or are we going to stand in the kitchen all night?’

Francis couldn’t help but laugh at that, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek ‘Fine! You win, we’ll sit...on the new sofa’ he barely got down signing before he was pulled back into the living room. Arthur flopped down into the couch, taking a deep breath of the new leather smell. Francis sat beside him, sinking into the cushions. The couple sat together for awhile, just enjoying each other’s presence. Eventually Francis tapped Arthur to get his attention 

‘Alright...You win, I’m sorry’

‘Sorry for what?’

‘I’m sorry for getting upset. This...Is a fantastic sofa’ Arthur laughed at that, he had such a lovely laugh, not that he could hear it himself. Francis loved it...He loved making him happy

‘I know it is! That’s why I got it!’ Arthur leaned over and kissed his cheek ‘Don’t you worry, you’re not the only breadwinner in this apartment. Don’t worry...We can afford to splurge a little, okay? That old couch was an absolute wreck, love’ he insisted, resting his head on Francis’ shoulder. 

Francis stole another kiss, wrapping an arm around him as he turned the television on. He flipped through channels until he and Arthur agreed on something, turning the subtitles on so they could happily watch together, yellow words moving across the bottom of the screen throughout the night, even when the couple fell asleep halfway through their movie.


	5. E is for Escape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Pina Colada song :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and rushed! I re-wrote this maybe ten times and at this point, this is as good as it’s gonna get :)

Francis reads the newspaper every morning over a hot cup of coffee. He always skips over the politics and and movie reviews to read the local stories. His eyes skim the pages until they land on a bigger box, ‘personal advertisement’...The first one there catches his eye.

“If you enjoy a dance in the rain, the taste of champagne,  
If you love a good drive in the sun or a meal on the beach,  
If you’d die for a quiet night in with silk sheets and moonlight,  
Write to me and we will see how things will play out -A”

Now that had caught his attention. Of course, Francis wasn’t unfaithful...His darling wife was always lovely and kindhearted but lately...Well...things had been rather dull...maybe...

Francis stood and fished a pen out of his work bag, bringing it back to the table with a piece of paper and an envelope, deciding to write a little something in return. It wouldn’t hurt to respond...would it?

“My darling ‘A’ from the personal ad on the 17th, I must admit, I adore the ideas you have.   
If you, in return, would enjoy a lunch in the park? Or a movie late at night?  
You sound so lovely, my darling, and I would love to meet you, maybe to take up your offer of a moonlit endeavor  
I jest, of course, but a meal with your company sounds fantastic.  
Would you meet me at the Swan Bistro this Saturday? Around two o’clock? I will gladly pay -F”

On his way to work, Francis dropped the letter into the mailbox with cash for his own personal ad the next day...hopefully the next day. 

—

The Swan was packed as always, couples laughing and clinking glasses. Francis sat close to the bar where he had a clear view of the front door, watching and awaiting his date. Part of him felt guilty but...He pushed it aside.

A basket of bread was brought to the table but he paid it no mind, bouncing his leg work nervous anticipation- He never for nervous! But here he was, fretting like-

The glass doors swung open and there she was! His beautiful, gorgeous, darling wife. Her eyes sparkled, contrasting wonderfully with her red dress. She strode to the table with a smirk on her face, taking his hand and kissing it. Francis grinned back at her and stood, quickly pulling her chair out for her 

“Bonjour, lapin”

“Hello, Love” Alice reached across the table to hold his hand, the one with a deep red kiss stain “I knew you’d show up~”


	6. F is for Fans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to continue this!! This will eventually be a story with chapters, I just want to get something else up today :)
> 
> Francis is a lead singer for ‘Versailles’  
Arthur and his band, ‘Red Riot’ open for them every night

Lights flashing, teenage girls screaming. The thundering music and heels clicking across the stage. A beautiful voice singing its heart out.

Every night for the past two weeks, Arthur and his band have opened for ‘Versailles’, an immensely popular French band. They were on their world tour now and every night, stadiums across the world were sold out. Detroit, Dublin, Paris, Tokyo! Arthur had never seen anything like it. Every night, without fail, he was blown away by the band’s performance, not that he could ever admit such a thing.

Arthur and his band, ‘Red Riot’, were popular as well, their fan base mostly in the UK and the Americas. They had a similar sound to Twenty One Pilots...which made many overlook them. But now that they were opening for ‘Versailles’, they were selling more merchandise and albums than ever before!

They didn’t have any clue why Versailles wanted them so badly. Their agents had called multiple times, practically begging for Red Riot to travel with them around the world and open every show. Without hesitation, they agreed- they’d never get an opportunity like this again! Let’s face it, they weren’t the prettiest band or the most popular but this? A chance at a world tour? You’d have to be stupid to turn that down! 

By now the show was halfway done. Arthur and his crew sat backstage to watch as Versailles dazzled Madrid. Their attire was outrageous as always, everyone wore chunky, bedazzled boots and crazy eye makeup. The drummer dyed her hair pink just for this show, the guitarists had flies rhinestones across their faces and the lead singer, Arthur’s favorite, was sporting terribly tight pants and a terribly gaudy button up shirt.

Compared to Arthurs leather jacket and jeans, Francis Bonnefoy was outrageous. But of course, that was the band’s brand by now. That’s why they made songs in english now, because so many had fallen in love with their style and sound.

Articles compared Versailles to Queen when it came to their style of music. Versailles took a lot of inspiration from Queen when it came to choreography and music videos but their sound, they’ve stated so in many interviews and even sang Queen’s songs in their early days. In Arthur’s option, they had many similarities to Queen. The way their music flowed and the way their voices fit so nicely together made the audience nostalgic for an old favorite. It was a very modern twist on parts of Queen’s style! Arthur didn’t really know how to put it into words. 

Every show, the main guitarist got a solo. This gave the rest of the band an opportunity to run backstage for a costume change. Arthur had become accustomed to watching Francis yank his tight pants off to throw on something else equally gaudy. This time the frenchman came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder 

“Hey there Monsieur Riot, are you having a good time?” Francis asked soflty, smiling brightly at him. His teeth practically reflected light right into arthurs retinas 

“I guess, you were a bit off key earlier, you should watch out for that next time” 

Francis laughed his musical laugh and gave Arthur’s ass a playful smack, sending him a wink before strutting back onstage to harmonize with his guitarist, the crowd going wild as they saw his new outfit.

Arthur just stood there, arms crossed with a stupid blush on his face as he watched the remainder of the show, sneaking his phone out to record his favorite song ‘Garden of Lies’ as he did every night. It wasn’t the most popular song but the choreography was spectacular and when everyone sang together, Arthur got the chills up his arms. Every night, all over the world, the crowd would song the chorus with Versailles and without fail, Arthur would smile to himself and sing along


	7. G is for Gum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers :^)

Whenever someone chooses to open a pack of gum in class, they’re always going to be swarmed with complaints from their classmates. “Can I have a piece?” And “Hey! Gimme one!” will ring out all around you. You’re practically begging for attention at that point, its like holding sandwich in front of a bunch of seagulls and expect them not to screech at you. 

It wasn’t any different when you were a teacher. 

“Mr. Kirkland! Yooo, can I snag a piece?” Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, crumpling the now empty pack of gum and tossing it into the bin beside him 

“I’m all out lad, not that I’d give you some anyway” He shrugged and went back to grading papers. The student groaned in complaint, grumbling about his bad breath.

The bell rang and finally, Arthur was set free. A common misconception about the school bells were that they let the students go. But really, that bell is what freed the teachers from the students. Arthur couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the last kid left his room, smiling and taking in the moment of peace and quiet he got. He gathered his sweater and keys, locking up his classroom before heading down to the teachers’ lounge. Not that he was hungry, he just enjoyed being down there with his coworkers during his lunch period. 

A certain coworker was already down there with a cup of coffee in hand and a cup of tea off to his side. 

“Good afternoon Arthur” 

“Afternoon Francis” This had become a little routine throughout the past year or so. Francis’ classroom was right across the hall from the teachers’ lounge, always giving him the upper hand when it came to the usual ‘if you get here first, you have to make drinks’ agreement they made. Arthur wanted to do something nice, of course, but his classroom was just too far away for him to be able to beat Francis there. 

“Thank you again for the tea. You always make it as if you weren’t a frog” Arthur draped his sweater over the back of his chair and sat. Francis laughed and shook his head 

“It is no problem at all. I don’t mind, I make tea at home all the time” he had to pay close attention when Francis talked. He was very lazy with his English. He’d say what he wanted to say but didn’t pay much mind to pronunciation at all and if he didn’t know a word, he’d say it in french and expect Arthur to understand. 

Throughout the time working together, Arthur found himself to be an expert in the language of Francis. All of his grumbles of annoyance and hand gestures when he couldn’t find a word or his ‘I want to go home’ face that he saw so often during their little dat- meetings in the teachers lounge. Alright...maybe it could be a date...? No...But...Maybe.

Francis started to tell a story and Arthur found himself half listening, half admiring the way those blonde curls fell around his face- oh....oh wait...He’d asked him a question! What did he say? 

“Arthur? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah! Yeah of course, I’ve been listening the whole time” he scoffed...lying. If Francis knew he was lying, he didn’t show it. Instead he smiled and took his hand, finishing his bagel. 

“Fantastic. I’ll see you later then? Maybe we can have a smoke in the parking lot before we head home” he stood and smoothed out his shirt “You don’t happen to have any gum, do you?”

“Sorry mate, I’m chewing my last piece. Get some gum on your way home” Arthur offered

“Mm...That’s a shame. Oh well, I’ll see you around” And then...Francis leaned in and kissed him. He kissed him! In the teachers lounge! Where any of their coworkers could see if they came in! Arthur froze up, his face burning so hot it felt like he was truly on fire! 

And as quick as it happened, it was over. Francis smirked at him- that stupid smirk on that stupid face- and waved as he left. 

Once he was gone, Arthur buried his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment, cringing at himself for just sitting there stiff as a board while he was kissed. He quickly put their mugs and plates away, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, maybe lock himself in the ‘staff only’ bathroom so he could peacefully die of embarrassment.

He stopped halfway down the hall, his mouth almost falling open in shock...He no longer had his gum

That frog....


	8. H is for High...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do drugs kids

Francis rolled over and nudged Arthur, doing so until the other let out a grunt of recognition.

“Do you see it too?” Arthur grunted again and Francis laughed “Do you see the dancing colors?”

“Uh huh...”

“I...I want to paint it. I want to share this with the world...” Francis told him, rolling back over to stare at the ceiling as he’d been doing for the past hour or so “Would that work?”

“I dunno. I wish I could take a picture though...Cause you’re all colorful” 

Francis gasped “I am!?” He held up his hands to stare at them but they were just his hands...swirly and blurry but still just his hands “I don’t see it”

“Huh...Maybe it’s only me. Y’look pretty with red hair...Green hair...blue hair...red again-“

“I should tie-dye my hair?” Francis asked seriously “I’ll do it, I have enough paint to...paint my whole head!”

“Nah...Do it tomorrow” Arthur waved him off, reaching over to hold his hand. The two turned to look at each other, their hands and faces sweaty from the drugs, their hair matted to their foreheads. But all they saw when they looked at each other was their handsome lover- looking even more handsome than usual. Drugs tended to do that, you see.

“You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think...You’re nowhere near as bad as everyone else makes you out to be...”

“Back at school?” Arthur made a face at him, earning a little snort from the other blonde

“Mhm...Everyone says you’re trouble-“

“But that’s why you like me, you’re into the whole ‘bad boy’ thing”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that “No, I like you because you’re silly...and cute...and down to earth...and not to cocky like those athlete boys are” 

Francis scooted closer, smiling stupidly at him. He combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, pressing a kiss to his sweaty skin “Thanks for letting me come over”

“S’no problem...You should stay the night, your parents will kill you if you go home like this...”

Of course, Francis was content with staying over. He took out his phone and spent ten minutes typing out one text to his mother ‘I’m spending the night at the Kirklands’ house! Having a blast!’ 

The two curled up together, giggling like teen girls and kissing through their colorful trip together


End file.
